The Chronicles of Isabella Swan
by Surreal Yume
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who she seems she is or what she seems she is. When Edward leaves her, he leaves Bella not only to think upon her past with him, but also discover a past she didn't know she had. Preview: I faced Felix, he was approaching me, the Volturi and the Cullen's were about to get a big surprise. Bella *this is preview of a story, let me know if i should continue or not*


_I faced Felix, he was approaching me, the Volturi and the Cullen's were about to get a big surprise. I smiled big, closed my eyes and let the fun begin. ~ Bella_

Edward's prov

We watched in silence confused. _What is she talking about? not human?_

"Bella?" was all I could say. I was so confused.

"Stay out of it, Cullen's."

"_What?" _my whole family thought as they flinched away at the tone in her voice. She was emotionless and focused.

"Well what a surprise and here I thought you guys were friends" Aro didn't seem to understand what was happening, nor did he care as he was amused with the situation non the less.

"You're mistaken"

"What!" Alice shouted, "What are you saying Bella?! Edward loves you and you came all this way to save him from killing himself. Now your saying nonsense about how your not human?"

"Alice, I came here to talk simply to the Volturi about something." She wasn't even bothering to face us, her attention solely focused on the Volturi, or rather Aro.

"What!" We all shouted.

"Ugh! What are you talking about and how are you blocking me from seeing you?!"

_What?_ My whole family turned to her.

"She's right," Jasper said puzzled, "I can't sense anything coming from her."

"Volturi," Bella said, "you still haven't answered my question."

"Well if what you say is true then what are you, if not human?" Aro leaned further in his chair intrigued.

Everyone was quiet then, all of our attention focused on her answer.

"Demon" she said seriously.

Two seconds later the silence was broken by Jane's loud hysteric laughter.

"You have something to say?" Bella said turning to glare at Jane.

"You, demon? Yeah right. Demons don't exist" Jane snickered.

"Jane, if Bella says she's a demon we should let her prove herself before jumping to conclusions." Aro told Jane cheerfully. _This sick bastards enjoying this._

"You want proof, fine. Who's your best fighter?" she was had this playful smirk, like this was one big game to her.

"Bella! Your not serious, are you? They'll kill you!" I yelled. _What the hell are you thinking, love?_

"Ha!" she sneered, "I'd like to see them try."

"What!" my family yelled.

"Well you sure are confident." Aro smiled then snapped his fingers "Felix" he called.

"Nooooooooooo!" I called out in rage. I automatically stood in front of Bella ready to pounce but I was not alone, my whole family was stood in a blockade around her. Rosalie was standing next to me in front of a shocked Bella. Rosalie may not like Bella much, but she wasn't going to stand by and let Bella put herself in danger. She may act like she doesn't care, but i know that at times like this i can count on Rosalie.

"What are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Bella were not going to let them kill you. Are you crazy?" Rosalie responded.

"Idiots, it takes a lot more then him to kill me." She seemed confident in what she was saying. Like she wasn't standing in front of the most powerful influential group of vampires and requesting a fight.

"Don't be stupid Bella!" Rosalie snapped still standing her ground.

"Argh! You're all annoying me."

"What?! We're trying to save your life Bella," I screamed at her my attention still focused on any move the Volturi might make. Did she not understand the power of the Volturi? Did can she think that I or my family would stand by and watch her get herself killed?

"Fine," she huffed, "I guess I'll just have to show you."

"Wha-"she pushed pass Rosalie and I, we were so taken off guard we fell straight onto the floor. _What the hell?_

"How-" Alice tried to ask.

"Ok, now im ready." Bella stood her ground a couple feet in front of Felix.

"Sorry it had to end like this. You were a real cutie." Felix flirtatiously winked.

"Yeah, well this cutie is going to enjoy messing up that ugly face more."

"Bella no!" we yelled as Felix charged at her.

She stood her ground smiling there for a second and then she was gone.

"What?" Felix came to a rough stop, anger replaced with utter confusion.

"Where is she?" Alice mumbled. It was quiet for a second until we heard a giggling echo, then it just stopped. Everyone was quiet, listening.

"Boo" she whispered said in Felix's ear.

"Ahh!" he yelled stumbling onto the floor.

"Hahahaha" she was pointing at him laughing, "did I scare you?" She said smiling innocently.

Everyone around was so shocked and quiet. No one was even breathing or thinking.

"That was... Awesome!" Emmet broke the silence. Leave it to Emmett to find the bright side of things.

"Thank you." she said suddenly appearing by Emmett's side.

"Whoa!" he yelled before falling over

"Your so silly" she said chuckling while helping him up.

Rosalie, Felix, and I were still on the floor in shock just staring at her like everyone else with wide eyes not breathing and open mouths. We were watching her as Emmett patted her head, both smiling at each other and laughing. After a couple seconds she finally looked at all of us.

"What?" She asked as if we were the crazy ones.

"What was that!" Alice yelled freaking out.

"Umm… Alice, could you calm down?" she asked nervously.

"Calm down? You bring all this up now and except me to calm down!" Alice was now yelling at Bella who was hiding behind Emmett.

"Hey you're freaking her out, Alice. Chilax." Emmett said protecting Bella.

"_Chilax_? How am I supposed to _Chilax_? When I can't see her future!" Alice was breathing heavily to the point where it looked like she was hyperventilating.

"Umm… Jasper do you think you could calm Alice down? She's over reacting." Bella said peering around Emmett.

"Over reacting? Over reacting! Bel.." just then Jasper had Alice.

I Stood up slowly and listened carefully as I heard the thoughts of my family.

"_Bella?" _Was all Esme could think. I could read her underlined thought by the look on her face. She was worried how this would effect what happens next.

Frankly i was still stunned and at a lost for words... _What the hell just happened?_

* * *

_ *Authors note* hey i hope you enjoyed that little preview. please let me know what you think and if i should continue this story or not ^.^  
_


End file.
